Meeting love
by XyonVocaloid
Summary: An RP that me and a Friend had. Forgot i even had this one :P Anyway. It's a FrUK and absolutely a Crack story. Enjoy P.S: it is a OneSHot


France sits next to England at the big table, waiting for the meeting to start. England pouted slightly as he saw the Frenchman sit next to him and because a certain American had just insulted his eyebrows

"What's wrong my love?" he tilts his head slightly. England slumped in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Nothing" he mumbled.

"Why don't I believe you?~" he purrs, kissing his cheek, open to showing off his love since that night in the woods. England blushed and looked away.

"Because you don't believe me..." he answered. He chuckles, resting his head on England's shoulder.

"Non~ it's because i can see something's wrong~" England shook his head.

"Then your sight must have gone bad," he huffed and smirked at the Frenchman. He chuckles and kisses his cheek again. Russia watches them silently from down the table. England noticed Russia watching and turned towards the Frenchman.

"Stop, nations are watching!" he hissed quietly.

"You said you didn't want me to hide my love at meetings~" he whispers, kissing his cheek again. England blushed.

"W-Well... y-yeah..."he stuttered, not having a good comeback. He chuckles, wrapping his arms around him.

"This is my love~" he kisses his cheek again, a little closer to his mouth. England blushed a little darker.

"W-We should, u-um..." he stuttered trying to think of something. He chuckles and kisses his lips softly, not giving him a chance to think. England gasped and leaned away.

"W-We should, um, l-listen t-to the meeting!" he suggested quickly.

"America can't find were he left his soda, and isn't going to start the meeting without it apparently~" he whispers, looking over at America who was looking for where he left his drink. England cursed under his breath.

"W-well, u-um... w-we could play a game to pass the time!" he suggested.

He chuckles. "I have a better idea~" he pulls England out of his chair and pulls him so he was sitting on his lap, kissing him on the lips gently. England squeaked slightly and blushed as he felt the other kiss him. He pulled his head back and gaped at the Frenchman, at a loose for words.

"Gross..." America comments, staring at them, completely forgetting what he was looking for. France chuckled and smiled. England blushed even redder and scurried over to his own chair, pretending that nothing had happened

"...Well anyway, since I forgot what I was looking for thanks to that weird scene, let's start the meeting!" America sais and France chuckles. England let out a small 'hmph' and went back to pouting, remembering what the American had said before the meeting. America start discussing idea's and plans like usual. China starts to argue with America a little while Russia watches. France leans over to England, kissing his cheek gently. England 'hmph'ed again and tried to ignore the Frenchman. France, not really listening to the argument, kisses England's neck. England feels his eyebrow twitch and continues to try to ignore France. France chuckles and kisses his neck again, wrapping his arms around him.

"Off..." England hisses and shakes off the Frenchman's arms.

"Aww but England~" he protests, wrapping his arms around him again.

"But nothing," he mumbled and shook off the others arms again while scooting his chair up and leaning on the desk. France scoots his chair closer, playing with a bit of England's hair. England grumbles lightly and lets the other mess with his hair. France chuckles, and then pulls a little, bored with the meeting and finding bugging his lover more entertaining. England squeaked.

"Don't pull my hair!" he hissed, but left the other to do as he will. He tugs again gently.

"I'm bored~" he whispers.

"That's not exactly my problem..." he grumbled, "Can you please entertain yourself OTHER than pull my hair?" he asked and swatted the others hand away.

"Fine..." he mumbles. England sighed.

"You can mess with my hair if you don't pull it." France chuckles, reaching over and rubbing his lap.

"Or I could have fun this way~" he whispered, grinning. England blushed lightly.

"N-No..." he grumbled.

"Sh~ you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of the other allies~" he whispers teasingly, rubbing the crotch of his pants. England went rigid and bit his lip, stifling any noises that might come out. France chuckles while rubbing and kissing his cheek.

"S-Stop!" he hissed quietly. "Y-You shouldn't do this h-here!" he whispered.

He chuckles, rubbing. "Why not? ~" he kisses his neck.

"Y-You know why!" he answered in a panicked whisper.

"Sh~ you don't want the other countries to notice what is going on ~" England reached down and grabbed France's hand, stopping him from doing anymore. He chuckles and starts rubbing with his other hand, kissing his neck. England quickly grabbed his other hand. France chuckles and kisses his cheek. "What now~~"

"Um, you stop," he hissed.

"Ohonhon~ I don't think so~" he licks his neck. England stifles a gasp and growls. He bites his neck softly, chuckling. Russia glances over. England quickly stands up, knocking his chair over and rushes out of the room. Everyone looks over. "He had to go to the bathroom." France says quickly, then gets up and runs out to follow him. England rushes into a stall and closes it, locking it before sighing. France enters the bathroom, then walks over to the stall and knocks.

"W-What!" England yells.

"Calm down England... Are you really that mad?"

"N-No..." he mumbled and leaned against the stall door.

"Then open the door~" he smiles.

"N-No, I have to go to the bathroom," he squeaked and went over to the toilet and dropped his pants. He chuckles and leans on the door. England blushed when he heard the door squeak from being leaned on and he dropped his underwear.

"I love you~" he whispers. England blushed a bit redder.

"I-I love you t-too"

"You're so sexy~" France whispers, grinning.

"N-No I'm n-not!" England grumbled.

"Yes you are~! You're sexy~ and I love touching you~" he chuckles. England blushed.

"A-And that is another reason of why you aren't getting into this stall," he whispered under his breath.

"Aww England~ that should be a reason to let me in~ I know you're hard right now~" he grins. England growled, getting up from the toilet and opened the door.

"I am not!" France almost falls when the door moves, but catches himself.

"Hey!" he chuckles and walks into the stall, standing in front of him. England froze at what he had just done. He quickly tried to push the other out of the stall. He grabs him, kissing him and reaching down. England gasps and grabs the others hands. He forces his hand down, overpowering England and grabbing his penis. England gasped loudly and pulls away, moaning. France grabs him by his tie, pulling him into a kiss. England lets out a muffled gasp and begins to lean into the kiss. Then the bathroom door squeaks open and England pulls away.

"W-We should stop here," England whispered, panting.

"No..." he whispers, kissing him again, pulling him closer. England gasped.

"B-But there's s-someone h-here!" he protested quietly. France gets the stall door with his foot, pulling it close and kissing the other roughly. England moaned loudly and blushed. He froze as he heard a 'kolkolkolkol' from one of the bathroom stalls. France, ignoring everything except England, slides his hand down his stomach. England pulls away slightly. "R-Russia's in here!" he squeaked.

"So?" he mumbles, kissing his cheek

"This should concern you more! H-He could... and then we... Gah!" he whispered, panicking.

"Sh!" he kisses him again. England moaned loudly and then blushed.

He grabs the others member and starts rubbing it gently while kissing him.

"Ah!" England Gasps and bucks his hips. He tried to keep his voice down when the 'kol's got louder. France kisses his neck, rubbing and ignoring Russia.

"Would you mind keeping it down, da?" Russia asks and England bites his lip, trying to keep his voice down. France kisses him, sliding his tongue in his mouth, rubbing. England gasps and bucks his hips even faster. He rubs a little harder, running his fingers through his hair. England gasps and bites down hard on his own lip, trying to suppress his voice as he came. France chuckles, kissing his neck as he stops rubbing. England slumps forward, panting. France holds him up.

"Better? ~" he whispers. England nodded.

"G-Git..." France chuckled and wiped his hands with some toilet paper. England sighs and wraps his arms around the Frenchman. He kisses his cheek, then pulls his pants up for him. England blushes.

"T-thanks..." France smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Your welcome my love~"

"W-We should try and get out of here while Russia doesn't know it's us!"

"Ok..." he opens the stall and peeks out, then just walks out. England sighed and followed the Frenchman, and then the stall that was right next to them swung open. France just keeps walking like it was no big deal. England looks at France amazed. Russia reaches out and grabs France and England's shoulder.

"You are 'hiding' something, da?"

"Non, we're not hiding anything." he says, shrugging Russia's hand off his shoulder. England tries to do the same but he's too scared. France goes to walk away. "Come on England, we have to get back to the meeting." England nods and ducks, following after the Frenchman. France holds the door for England. England walks out of the door and towards the meeting. France follows and hugs him once the door closes.

"W-What?" he asks.

"It's just a hug~" France hugs him tightly. England blushes.

"Oh is it?" he asked.

"Qué~" he kisses his cheek. "I love you~"

"I love you too," England answered. France kisses him quickly.

"You sure? ~" England gave him a strange look. "What do you mean?" France smiles.

"You sure you love me with all of your heart~?" England nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

" I don't know~" he kisses him. England blushed and closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. France holds him close, kissing him deeply. America walks out of the meeting room and sees them.

"Gross..."

England flips the other nation off and pulls away. "You just wish you had this~" he said and smiled seductively before pressing their lips back together. France chuckles into the kiss, quite proud of his partner. America walks away after making a gaging noise. England flips the American nation off as he walks away. France chuckles and cuddles the other close.

"I love you so much England~"

England smiled. "I love you too~" he purred and pressed their lips together again. France kisses back and slides his tongue in the other's mouth. England moaned and pressed up closer to the other.

China walked by, indifferent.

France explores the other man's mouth, holding him close. England moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around the others waist. France smiles into the kiss, holding him by his ass. England moans again and grinds his hips into the others. France moans into the kiss, panting a little. England pulls away from the kiss.

"I need you," he whimpered and pressed his lips against the others again. France moans into the kiss, pushing him up against the wall a little and pulls out of the kiss for a second.

"Now?" France asks and kisses him again. England pointed to a closet and moaned. France smiles and carries him to the closet, kissing him while he closes the door. England moans loudly and grinds his hips into the others, needy. France pushes him up against the door and undoes his own pants, pushing them down and letting them fall to the ground. England whimpers and moves his hips. France undoes England's pants , pulling them off along with his boxers, and slides his own boxers off too. England takes no time in grinding their hips together. France moans, and kisses him roughly as his slides two fingers in his entrance. England gasps and sways his hips against the others fingers. He fingers him for a little while, then takes his fingers out slowly, then thrusts himself into the Englishman.

England moans loudly and presses his hip down on the other. France moans and thrusts harder, panting. England moans and starts to meet the other with every thrust. France thrusts his full length inside the other, moaning and panting.

"France~ Harder~" he moaned. He did what the other had commanded and went harder, pushing the other up against the door. "Ah!" he gasps and closes his eyes. "FRANCE~!" he screamed as he came. France thrusts a few more times, gasping and moaning, Cuming deep inside him before pulling out. "T-Thank... Y-You~," England panted. France lays him on the ground, cuddling up to him panting.

"For what?" he asks between breaths.

"H-Helping~" England smiled. He chuckles and kisses his cheek.

"I love you~"

"I love you too~" England smiled again. France kisses his cheek, cuddling up to him. England smiled and nuzzled up to the other.

"That was great my love" he whispers.

"Mhm~" England replied and smiled.

"It was very loud though..." he cuddles up closer to the other.

England blushed. "O-O n-no..." France kisses his cheek.

"I love your moans~" he smirked and cuddled up even closer to the other. England blushed a bit redder.

"W-Well at least you d-do..."

France chuckles and kisses his cheek. "I'm sure any one that heard loved your moans too" he jokes. England turned his head away and 'hmph'ed. He kissed his cheek. "I love you~" he whispers. England blushed.

"How do you get 'I love you' from that?" he asked. France chuckles and cuddles up to him.

"You're cute when you're frustrated... and I love you when you're cute, so I told you~ I love you~" he kisses his cheek. England blushed a bit more.

"That's a lot of explanation"

France chuckles. "I just answered your question~" he hugs him tightly. England nodded.

"Yup, yup 'ya did~" France kisses England softly, lovingly. England smiled and leaned into the kiss. France pulls away, looking in his eyes lovingly. "Hmm?" England mumbled.

"Nothing..." he smiles and kisses his nose. England giggled and smiled. France smiles and cuddles him.

"you're so cuddly today!" England laughed. France chuckles.

"That's our secret~" he jokes

"Maybe~" England snickered. France kisses his cheek.

"The meeting ended a while ago~ maybe we should go home soon..."

England nodded. "Okay~" France kisses him quickly, then gets up, pulling up his pants and boxers. England smiled and quickly picked up his clothes and put them on. France hugs him and kisses him. England smiled and kissed back. France runs his fingers through his lover's hair gently. England moaned softly. He smiled gently, kissing him softly. England pulled away. "We should get home first~"

France hugs him gently, "Then let's go slowly."

'Aww~, cute~' England thought as he opened the closet door. France reaches down, grabbing his hand gently and walking out of the closet to go home. England smiled and giggled. France looked over.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing~" England smiled and pulled France towards the door. France lets him take the lead, holding his hand snugly. "So, your car or mine?" he asked.

"Well, do you feel like driving or being driven?"

"Hmmm, being driven" he said

"Then, my car~" he holds his hand tightly and takes him to his car

"Okay!" he giggled


End file.
